1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telephone answering systems, and more particularly to an economical system which allows direct caller selection of a line extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of telephone call answering systems in the prior art which allow a caller to choose to be connected to a specific telephone extension by pushing one or more keys on a standard tone generating key pad after dialing the basic number. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,664 is one example of such prior art systems. These systems, while generally satisfactory in operation, are relatively costly to install as they connect through a central unit to the extension phone.